


「珀西韦斯莱」时过境迁

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *今日份奇怪小作文*个人向*G*有参考法语音乐剧《太阳王》的中译歌词
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 2





	「珀西韦斯莱」时过境迁

我们演绎着历史，而我对此做出了糟糕的微不足道的贡献。建立起来的城堡都已变成废墟，那些我烧毁的桥梁也从未真正带我找到回家的路。

半小时前，几小时前，事实上时间失去了它的意义，从弗雷德躺在被碎石、砂砾装点的地面上的那一刻开始。海市蜃楼消失在眼前，发生过的一切我终于能够看见。

迷雾的尽头有着洗得发白的旧衬衣，包着书皮的二手课本和走过魁地奇精品店时佯装的无动于衷，那时我的旅程才刚开始。

可是梦境被我从生活中剪去，我本该肆意成长。

我的过往充斥着过失、空虚和戒律。母亲走出古灵阁时不愿被看见的歉意，父亲面对卢修斯·马尔福挺直的脊梁，组成了我微妙的不甘，它们不经意却深刻地在心底留下痕迹。

我想只要我的头发保持整齐，旧衬衣穿进外套就不会被发现，只要我翻阅课本的频率足够引人瞩目，几经传手的课本卷起的边角就会成为某种习以为常，只要级长徽章的闪亮程度盖过我的发色，我就不属于…韦斯莱。

我以为只要我能摆脱姓氏带来的坏名声，我就能成为被人尊敬的存在，成为不再为生活中所有琐碎事物担心的成功人士。

没有人教我该从生活中期待什么，我只是不想淹没在无止境的孩童哭闹、兄长责任和简陋环境中。选择不去看见和拒之门外，竭力克制住自己，去讲我该讲的辞令，在错误上孤军奋战。

我想毫无怀疑地相信脚下的道路，抛弃一切为自己的选择献身，却不愿相信前路已封。

一幕幕憾事上演，最终都以罹难结局。

有人在耳边欢呼，也有人在哭泣。

身处在废墟，回顾我贫瘠、固执的逝去时光，如果…我愿意目睹它慢慢流逝，愿意浸没在斯科尔夫人万能去污剂的气味里，愿意融进红色的喧哗中。

可是我想我该离开了，就像来时那样，独自一人，无须再去担心弗雷德衣物上的污渍和他的恶作剧。

“珀西。”

乔治的脸上带着冲开污泥的泪痕，但他伸出了手。

我想我只是假装了太久我的生活很好，也许我只是忘了如何去爱，又或许一切还会好起来。

END


End file.
